Le plasir
by G. Oswald Oswin
Summary: …donde tus sueños se pueden hacer realidad. Bella ha decidido quitarse un peso de encima, su virginidad. Y, tras un accidente, descubre cómo lograrlo. ( 18)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es tan solo producto de mi mente.

**Advertencia:** Contenido con escenas sexuales. Lee bajo tú criterio.

OS beteado por **Teresa Suki Fanfiction**, Editora en jefe del grupo **N&C-Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la Fantasía**. (Link en mi perfil)

* * *

><p><strong>Le plasir…<strong>_**donde tus sueños se pueden hacer realidad.**_

_Summary:_ Bella ha decidido quitarse un peso de encima, su virginidad. Y, tras un accidente, descubre cómo lograrlo.

_Las fantasías que siempre has soñado en esas noches de soledad, los libros que has leído con ansiedad, siempre se pueden volver realidad. Tan solo tienes que encontrar el lugar correcto. Aquí en Le plasir podemos dártelo, mostrártelo y hacértelo disfrutar…_

* * *

><p><strong>Primera Parte<strong>

El camino, especialmente pulcro, reflejaba mi silueta. Se encontraba tan pulido que, tan pronto había puesto un pie en él, casi caía de bruces. Caminé cuidadosamente, los malditos zapatos eran tan ridículamente altos que el trabajo de dar un paso me resultaba espantosamente complicado.

La falda de corte recto, ¡muy por encima de la rodilla! Poco cooperaba con el poder caminar, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. En el fondo, sabía que por más esfuerzos que realizara para verme tan solo un poco guapa, perdía mi tiempo. El metal de los collares resonaban a cada paso que lograba dar y rozaba mi piel desnuda del pecho. Los botones, que rutinariamente me dejaba sin abrochar, hoy se habían duplicado, haciendo el escote pronunciado para realzar mi nula figura.

El ascensor se encontraba al final del pasillo. Mi destino, en el quinto piso. El edifico era una impresionante infraestructura en el centro de la cuidad y para llegar había realizado un gran recorrido que, por fin, lograba concluir.

Desde hacía algunos meses me estaba cuestionando hacerlo, era algo que tenía que hacer para poder quitármelo de encima. Sí, esto a la larga resultaba incómodo, más si vivías en el siglo veintiuno.

Llegue a las puertas del ascensor que se abrieron como por arte de magia. No había nadie a los alrededores, ¡todo era tan desolado! Sin pensar ni analizar demasiado, emprendí el viaje final.

La música de fondo era melodiosa, las paredes se encontraban revestidas por un tipo de tela, algo acolchonada, en la parte baja de las mismas y con espejos a más altura. Miré mi reflejo, estaba un poco pálida y con un brillo rojo en la mejillas. El sudor perlaba mi frente, saqué un pañuelo para arreglarme, afortunadamente había colocado un maquillaje contra el agua.

Al llegar al piso, las puertas se volvieron a abrir.

Avancé hacia un cuarto inmenso donde una mesa repleta de papeles tapaba a una mujer.

Esta, al escuchar el sonido del ascensor, se enderezó.

Miraba atentamente mi andar, repasando con la mirada cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Su sonrisa se formó al percatarse del rubor de mi rostro.

Cogí fuerzas para llegar al final, el corazón pronto entraría en colapso de tanto esfuerzo, formé una sonrisa con mis labios y miré a la mujer devolvérmela. Tomó un gran manojo de documentos, los pasó por el escritorio y los guardó en el cajón que reposaba abierto sobre el piso.

Para ser un lugar tan lujoso, el mobiliario de la oficina desentonaban con el diseño.

Las paredes eran de un color rojo sangre, armonizadas con otros colores claros. El suelo, de una fina madera que entonaba con el color. Algunas flores daban el toque único de acogida pero, al mismo tiempo, de precaución, si sabías qué era el lugar, si no… Tan sólo pasaba desapercibido.

—Buen día —saludó la mujer del escritorio que seguía analizando cada movimiento—. Bienvenida a _Le plaisir._

Su voz viajó a lo largo del lugar, enredándose en mi mente. El sonido de esas palabras, en su conjunto, mandaba electrizantes punzadas por mi cuerpo. La expectación era sorprendente, la imaginación inevitable.

Abrí los ojos al percatarme de que los tenía cerrados. La mujer ensanchó su sonrisa, el pinta labios color rojo sangre remarcó el blanco de sus dientes.

Alice me había dado suficientes clases de moda para saber que si utilizabas un color rojo en tus labios, te tenías que hacer la limpieza bucal. Admiré eso de la mujer, aunque para trabajar aquí debían saber de moda.

Retorcí mis manos, las sentía sudorosas y frías. Debía calmarme, no dudaba del paso a dar, sólo eran nervios al no saber qué me depararía el destino.

El timbre de un teléfono rompió mi nervioso silencio, la mujer alzó la bocina y habló seductivamente.

—_Le plasir, donde tus sueños se hacen realidad. ¿Sí? Tenemos horarios flexibles. Por supuesto, los catálogos en línea son de total confiabilidad… el retrato vivo— aseguró riendo por lo bajo._

Continuo con su diálogo y colgó después de diez minutos.

—Mi nombre es _Mariebell_ —hablé, antes de perder lo poco de valor que me quedaba—. Llamé hace unos días solicitando sus servicios.

—Claro, Marie —respondió buscando en una carpeta color negro—. Sí, tu cita te está esperando —dijo señalando mi nombre con su perfecta uña roja.

Se levantó acomodando su falda, rodeó el escritorio y, al llegar a mí, tomó mi brazo guiándome hacia donde ella quería.

—Por aquí.

Caminamos por un pasillo oculto, era oscuro, sus paredes de color negro estaban adornadas con enormes cuadros que reflejaban pinturas exóticas. Traté de identificar alguna pero mi nulo conocimiento hacia el arte y las extrañas pinturas, me impidieron hacerlo. Se encontraban firmadas por un garabato,_ RP._

Las lámparas daban escasa luz e iluminaban más el techo que el pasillo. La alfombra amortiguaba el sonido de nuestros tacones y una música clásica provenía de un extraño lugar.

Nos detuvimos ante uno de los cuadros, éste era de un joven. No, un hombre oculto. Se veía su cuerpo, enfundado en un traje de diseño color gris claro, lo único claro. Todo lo demás era una mezcla de colores oscuros. Su cabello se representaba por unas líneas que se entrecruzaban unas con otras, nada concreto. No tenía firma.

La mujer empujó con su palma y la pared se movió. Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Ésta río divertida y entró llevándome consigo.

La habitación era enorme, iluminada con lámparas y velas. Sonreí. El tapiz de color azul claro y las cortinas un tono más intenso, armonizaban un lugar oscuro, enigmático y atrayente. Una cama de dosel era el único mueble que completaba el cuadro.

Los nervios carcomían mi sistema, me detuve.

**_.::le plasir::._**

—Vamos, Bell, acompáñame —me decía Alice tomando mi mano entre las suyas. Sus ojos resplandecían mirándome fijamente. Suspiré, jamás me inmunizaría ante ese virulento sentido de súplica que tenía mi amiga.

—Alice —gruñí.

—No es para tanto, solo tenemos que escoger algo que quede con tu nuevo corte de cabello. No es nada del otro mundo.

La mire, hacía dos meses que retocó mi look.

—No, no quiero —inquirí testarudamente, podía ser muy cabezota de vez en cuando.

Alice forzó contra mi cuerpo tratando de mover mi culo por el lugar. Ni de broma me volvía a pasear por una tienda de tangas. Esta amiga mía no entendía la palabra _sutileza_.

No había día de compras que Alice no pasara a renovar su amplio y muy bien equipado guardarropa, incluyendo lo íntimo.

La semana había sido demasiado larga y lo único que deseaba era llegar a la parada del autobús. Quería subir y dejarme llevar al interior de mi dormitorio, o lo más cercano a ello… el cómodo respaldo de un asiento de autobús en hora pico por el centro de la ciudad y con tres horas de sueño por delante.

Sin embargo, mi amada amiga llegaría hacia el final de la jornada presa de su hiperactividad.

—Vamos, Bella. Es tan sólo un café, —chillo, apretando mis manos y moviendo la cabeza como cachorro— ¿sí?

¿Café? Bufé, ¡claro! Y yo soy santa Bella.

—Mira, si vamos sólo es para contarte de Al. ¿Sabes… —dudó antes de continuar, ¿sería otra de sus técnicas?— …anoche visitó a Ang y la cosa terminó mal.

Susurró el final, esto era nuevo. La preocupación era palpable y sus ojos un tanto sombríos. Algo de culpa se removió dentro de mí.

—Pero este no es el lugar para hablar de ello, mejor vamos —habló rápidamente y con un tomo alegre, ¿era acaso bipolar? Al percatarse de mi estado y lo que su comentario había logrado en mí… Victoria para el pequeño microbio llamado Alice.

Tiró de nuevo de mi miembro.

Resignada tomé mi bolso y caminé rumbo al ascensor, pisando los talones de Alice. Alec era el novio de Ángela, su prima, y hacía dos años que vivían juntas. Pero Alice había tenido algo con Alec y las cosas se ponían tensas en esa casa.

El automóvil aparcado en mi supuesta plaza brillaba con las luces mortecinas del estacionamiento. Alice abrió las puertas con el mando y se colocó tras el volante.

Pasamos media hora en silencio, mirando las luces rojizas de los automóviles que en fila india regresaban a su hogar. A pesar de la hora y el abundante número de personas, no nos llevó demasiado llegar al centro comercial, famoso por su enorme pista de patinaje y deliciosas tiendas de porquerías de comida. Para mi gusto eran manjares, adoraba las alitas adobadas, papas fritas y toda esa grasienta comida chatarra. Me relamí los labios al pensar en la suculenta comida. Algo bueno tenía que surgir de esta abducción por parte de Alice.

Ya en el centro comercial acudimos a distintas y tan parecidas tiendas de ropa y zapatos. Por último, la estética donde nos haríamos la pedicura y depilación. ¡Horror!

**_.::le plasir::._**

La llave giró suavemente y el sonido al abrirse me indicó que podía empujar. Entré a trompicones al encontrarme todo en la penumbra. Los tacones quedaron en algún lugar de la estancia principal, toqué el interruptor y las luces parpadearon iluminando mi adora casa.

Avancé hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso repleto de agua fresca, las bolsas que cargaba quedaron por algún lugar de la estancia principal, trague ávidamente el fresco líquido y me dejé caer sobe el blando sofá.

Tomé el control remoto y lo dejé de nuevo en la mesita al percatarme de lo poco que me llamaba la atención la programación. Lo apagué para tomar el libro que leía esa semana.

La maestría se estaba tornando complicada, el profesor se encontraba insoportable al sentir que el tiempo se nos venía encima. Yo no tenía la culpa de que el lote de animales muriese con la nueva vacuna. Esta maldita bacteria no cedía y todos nos encontrábamos de un humor de perros. La fecha se aproximaba y teníamos que entregar los avances. Para colmo, el trabajo se hacía mayor. Mi jefe creía que por estudiar perdía mi tiempo. Si supiera lo complicado que resultaba querer ser investigador.

La revista que mensualmente llegaba a la casa se encontraba en el piso. Alice seguro que se había quedado dormida al leerla. Suspirando me estiré, la tomé y comencé a leer.

Las numerosas páginas pesaban sobre mi muslo, no alcanzaba a comprender el amor por esas revistas de Alice. Sé que cada uno tiene su debilidad, pero gastar dólares por ver chicas flacuchas con hermosos vestidos, no era la mía seguro. Terminé por aburrirme y al tirarla lejos de mi vista se abrió a la mitad.

_¿Te encuentras aburrida y sin verle sentido a la vida? ¿Tus problemas profesionales y sentimentales se entrecruzan?_

_¿Quisieras tomar un boleto sin regreso a esta vida?_

_Ven y conócenos… ¡Nosotros somos tu opción!_

_PARADIGMAS DE LA VIDA_

Bufé ante dicho anuncio. ¿Enserio? Las letras se encontraban en diversos colores, el fondo era un enorme lago con una cabaña al fondo y de primera un chico con cabello a rapa y enorme anteojos lo miraban. El reflejo del paisaje sobre los bifocales era borroso. El dichoso título se encontraba en color amarillo _"no me mires"_ y sobre el chico con problemas de vista, una enorme forma de estrella del mismo color sobre el que destacaba un "80%" de descuento sobre el pago de inscripción.

Rodé los ojos y pateé la revista.

Colitas olfateó desinteresadamente las hojas. Al no encontrar nada interesante, como yo, en ella, subió la cola en su esplendorosa altura y caminó como la digna gata de casa que era. Su paso lento y cadencioso la hacía ver como toda una princesa, su _sencillo_ andar me recordó a la que en su tiempo fuera una de mis favoritas películas: "Diario de una princesa".

Su maullido me llegó desde la cocina y como su moza acudí a sus órdenes.

Colitas era mi mascota y compañera de piso desde hacía ocho años. Ella había sido el regalo de mi queridísima amiga Alice, por mi treceavo cumpleaños. Al ser la hija de una gata mimada y tener una tía consentidora como lo es Alice, su educación fue la de reina. Gran parte de mi salario y beca se iba en esa chica, no comía más que su comida gourmet de gato ¡Ni yo comía tan bien como esa gata mimada!

Serví la costosa comida sobre el tazón con su nombre escrito en letras doradas, como sus ojos, y decidí tomar un aperitivo. Tras éste, recogí las bolsas de la compra y las metí al fondo del armario, coloqué mi pijama y lavé mis dientes antes de acostarme para sumergirme en un delicioso y muy merecido sueño.

Los maullidos de Colitas me despertaron y enfurruñado me levanté. Esta se encontraba de espaldas sobre el suelo y entre sus garras sostenía una madeja de hilo. Gruñí y giré sobre mis talones… ¡Maldita gata loca! Mira que despertar al prójimo sólo para ver sus jugueteos. ¡Son las diez de la mañana! Aún eran temprano…

El insistente chillido de Colitas resurgió al percatarse de mi desinterés por ella y cabreada volví a ver qué demonios quería. Me miró sobre sus patitas blancas, con los ojos pequeños, y si fuera un poco más tarde me daría pena. Tallé mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano sintiendo la máscara de pestañas pegarse en mis legañosos ojos, parpadeé tratando de visualizar la estancia iluminada. Colitas siguió maullando, esta vez más desesperada y allí fue cuando me percaté que sus garras se encontraban enredadas entre los hilos. Jalaba frenéticamente y estas se enredaban aún más, logrando hacer un amarre sobre sus patitas.

Avancé divertida hacia mi gata boba y traté de deshacer el nudo, pero la muy desgraciada no paraba de moverse y sus dientecillos se clavaron en mis manos al tratar de ayudarme. Con unas tijeras y demasiadas maldiciones por parte mía, logramos soltarla. Para eso ya había transcurrido toda la mañana.

Al levantarse la gata observe que las hojas de la revista de Alice estaban regadas y tragué en seco, ¡me mataría! Traté de ordenarlas y desdoblarlas para así rescatarla un poco. Al llegar a la parte de anuncios, hubo uno que me llamo la atención.

_Le plasir, donde tus sueños se hacen realidad._

_55—XXXX_

El texto se encontraba sobre un fondo de color oscuro. Estas palabras eran lo único que lograbas divisar sobre toda una hoja. Y en la parte trasera el código de barras que te mandaba a una dirección de página web. Busqué la continuación de estas páginas pero ya no había más, era la última… el final.

Intrigada por tan _cuche_ anuncio decidí averiguar de qué se trataba. ¿De verdad eso era todo? ¿No era que los anuncios trataban de llamar la atención del público, con colores, imágenes, letras y muchas más cosas que ni se sabía al final lo que querían vender? Abrí una página en mi computador y al entrar a la web que se anunciaba fue que encontré la razón o imaginé el porqué de tan extraño anuncio.

**_.::le plasir::._**

Si no fuera por el agarrare sobre mi cadera, por parte de la mujer, podría haber terminado en el suelo con un morado. ¡Dios! Esto sí que era mi sueño hecho realidad. Mis ojos abarcaban todo el perímetro y área de la habitación, rebuscando algo que pasara de mi percepción, algún detalle que no fuese tal como yo había descrito. Las cortinas envolvían una enorme cama, las sabanas color petróleo resaltaban sobre el color azul de las paredes. Enormes cintas color dorado sujetaban estas en cada poste de color café oscuro, del mismo color que la madera del piso. ¿Sería acaso el mismo roble? Las antorchas emitían un calor y luz sobre las paredes desvaneciendo su resplandor hasta quedar reducido a un pequeño reflejo al centro, donde la cama soportaba el cuerpo de un hombre envuelto en negro.

Mi garganta hizo el esfuerzo de tragar, atascándoseme el aliento. ¿Era esto cuando describían que te faltaba el aliento? La sensación de perder la capacidad de inspirar de nuevo, la quemazón en el pecho y ardor en los ojos. O sólo era porque se trataba de él. De ese hombre que me miraba fijamente, con sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes.

La mujer empujó ligeramente mi cuerpo hacia dentro, obligando a mis piernas a moverse y no petrificarse en esa posición. Podría quedarme el resto de mi vida admirando ese cuadro, esa pintura, que si tuviera la habilidad, inmortalizaría.

El hombre sonrió de lado, mostrando sus dientes afilados y de un color blanco que contrastaba con las sombras proyectadas en su rostro. Tendría que pedirles el nombre de su dentista, era sorprendente el trabajo que realizaba. Desde la distancia donde me encontraba podría decirse que era… hermoso. Su cuerpo era únicamente músculo donde lo mirases. Vello color negro se esparcía en toda su longitud. Oh, ¡sí que era como lo había pedido!

La puerta se cerró y el sonido de la música del pasillo desapareció, dando lugar a un silencio peculiar. No lograba escuchar nada de voces, objetos al moverse o ruidos comunes de los suburbios. Sólo podía captar el aire entrar y salir de los pulmones, el pitido en los oídos del que te logras percatar al tapar tus oídos, el roce de las sabanas contra la piel brillante del hombre.

Nuestros ojos se mantenían fijos, mis pies no respondían la orden de avanzar y el hombre sonreía de lado. Su mano se movió lentamente, desde el muslo fue subiendo rozando su piel para llegar a la esquina de su labio. Juro que si llevase bragas estarían subiendo y bajando por mis piernas de emoción. Las rodillas se juntaron tratando de frotar la zona que en este momento palpitaba, mandando esas oscilaciones por todo mi cuerpo. Tragué en seco, la garganta era un desierto y tal parecía que todo el vital líquido de mi anatomía se alojaba en un solo sitio, si voltease hacia el lugar lo vería chorreando.

La sonrisa del adonis se ensanchó al mirar a mis pies y recorrer mi cuerpo. Si las miradas se pudiesen sentir, él estaría tocándome.

El tiempo parecía haber detenido su camino, no había ni un solo movimiento, ni una sola palabra y el aire se sentía húmedo y asfixiante. Lentamente seguí el movimiento de sus ojos, mis manos cobraron vida para calmar el calor en mi piel, rozando y acariciando con las puntas, sobre la ropa. Topándome con los botones de la blusa comencé a tocarlos, rodearlos. Su textura dura me incitaba a zafarlos, tomándolos entre los dedos comencé hacerlo para librarme de la tela. La aprobación de _Panthère _sucedió al acariciar su labio con el pulgar, remojarse y morder lentamente. La blusa cayó libremente de mis hombros, la caricia del aire erizó mi piel mandando electrizantes sensaciones de éxtasis. Con reticencia comencé a moverme hacia el lecho. En mi interior sabía que si no accedía a dar el primer paso, él no vendría a mí.

**_.::le plasir::._**

El color negro abarcaba toda la pantalla y las letras blancas resaltaban dándote la bienvenida. El puntero se posicionaba sobre el botón de entrar, tan sólo era dar clic y averiguar más. La curiosidad me forzó a seguir y las pestañas de varios nombres se cargaron rápidamente, dejando en espera el resto, para dar lugar a los torsos de hombres desnudos que fueron mostrándose con el pasar del tiempo. Al terminar de cargarse, un texto se posicionó en el centro hablándote del lugar.

_Le plasir se complace en darte la bienvenida…._

Comencé a leer y llegué a una parte interesante:

_(…) Las fantasías que siempre has soñado en esas noches de soledad, los libros que has leído con ansiedad siempre se pueden volver realidad. Tan solo tienes que encontrar el lugar correcto. Aquí en Le plasir podernos dártelo, mostrártelo y hacértelo disfrutar.…_

Las imágenes de hombres con mascarillas modelando a la cámara adornaban el sitio, los comentarios flotantes de mujeres se mostraban agradeciendo la experiencia.

_Para contactarnos y más información visítanos en… o háblanos a las líneas abiertas._

Las pestañas se trataban del bio de los hombres. Los de color rojo eran los disponibles, me dispuse a cerrar la pestaña y dejarme de tonterías…

—¿Bella?

El brinco que pegué por el tremendo susto que me dio Alice me hizo parar al suelo con el teclado en mi pecho. Y a ella con un morado en el ojo.

—Por dios, Bella. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —chillaba frotándose el ojo.

Sobándome de la caída me enderecé para poder disculparme, pero el golpe de su pie se llevó el aire de mis pulmones, logrando tirarme de nuevo.

Tras disculparme mil veces y soportar los desplantes de Alice logramos mantenernos calladas con un café en mano.

—Entonces… ¿rompiste mi revista y por eso visitaste esa página? —Negué rápidamente.

—No—. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirle que no fui la culpable? —Colitas la rompió, yo sólo trataba de componer sus errores.

—Como sea, la rompieron y visitaste la página porno.

—No es porno, Alice —defendí—. Acepto que era inusual, pero los chicos no estaban desnudos, ni hacían nada.

—Da igual, es porno. Al mirarte metida en la pantalla sospeché que era algo oscuro, tú nunca pones tanta atención al internet, así que supuse que sería algo malo.

Suspiré, claro que supondría lo peor. _El león cree que todos son de su condición. _

—Pero ya, olvidémoslo y pensemos en la forma de que dejes de masturbarte y ver porno. Ya eres mayorcita Bella y necesitas saber lo que es vivir. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veintiocho? Bella, es hora de que dejes atrás la niñez. Ya no es edad de ser virgen.

Antes de que continuara, decidí cortarle.

—No es porno, Alice. Es solo una página que brinda servicios de hombres. Como los prostíbulos, supongo.

—¿Enserio? —se enderezo en el sofá, prestando más atención—. ¿Te brindan sus servicios?

Asentí, recordando lo que había leído. Levantándose cuidadosamente avanzó a mi ordenador y lo trajo consigo.

—Entonces debemos contratarte uno.

_.::le plasir::._

Detuve mi andar al pie de la cama, miré al hombre recostado entre las sabanas y con un movimiento rápido tomé el cierre de la falda, lo bajé y dejé caer.

Con el sostén y los collares rozándome soporté la miraba de _Panthère, _sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo semidesnudo, su lengua pasaba a lo largo de sus labios y, con el temor de mirar abajo, soporté su penetrante mirada por mi cuerpo. Enderezándose sobre sus codos se incorporó para recostar su espalda en la pared, el movimiento hizo resbalar las sabanas hasta el comienzo de… Tragué… Dios, era enorme.

—_Ven —_susurró, palpando a su lado e invitándome a unirme.

Apoyándome en la rodilla subí al mullido lugar, el collar se balanceó ligeramente rozando mis senos. El siseo de mi voz se escuchó y me paralizó en mi lugar. Las manos del hombre me sostuvieron de la cintura y levantaron para colocarme en su regazo. Al levantar la mirada observé el color de sus ojos. Eran verdes, muy verdes. Con el resplandor de las antorchas se iluminaban brindándole un toque dorado. Sonrió al mirarme y sus dientes blancos afilados se apoyaron es sus labios. Como en un campo magnético, fui bajando para alcanzarlos y morderlos, saborearlos… pero el jalón en mi cabello me detuvo a medio camino.

—A–a–a… —susurró el chico negando con la cabeza y mostrando su dedo índice ante mis ojos, balanceándolo de lado a lado—. Aún no.

Hipnotizada por el movimiento de sus labios, tomé un mechón de entres sus dedos y acaricié para que soltara. Obedeciendo separó cada dedo y me dejó libre. Rápidamente tomé entre mis labios los suyos, con mi lengua acaricié la suavidad de este, su sabor era mentolado. Apretándolos traté de tomar más de ellos, sacarles todo el jugo que sabía poseían.

La mordida que recibí me hizo gemir, devolviéndola rápidamente. Su gemido estimuló algo dentro de mí, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse sobre sus muslos, tratando de encontrar la liberación que sólo él podía brindar. Sus manos detuvieron el movimiento y apretando me hizo enderezar, sus labios recorrieron mi cuello, los mordiscos sabía me dejarían marca, pero no me importó. Sonidos abandonaban mi boca, sonidos que jamás imagine podía emitir. La ansiedad, el calor no los podría soportar por más tiempo. Tomando su cabeza entre mis manos lo bese, él me lo devolvió con el mismo ardor. Nos enredábamos, tocábamos y extasiábamos. Y tan sólo era el comienzo.

**_.::le plasir::._**

Alice visitó varias pestañas pretendiendo encontrar el hombre perfecto para mí. Habíamos leído más sobre ello y si tú deseabas podías crear el ambiente de tu fantasía. Tan sólo tenías que mandar un cuestionario, descripción y lo mayor detallado posible. Muchas mujeres que dejaban los comentarios en el bio de los chicos hablaban de su experiencia e incluso se encontraba un chat abierto para poder saber más. Pero nadie me convencía y la insistencia de Alice no ayudaba en nada, ya que para ella todos eran perfectos.

Entrada la noche, el cansancio hizo ceder los ojos de mi chica hiperactiva dejándola rendida en el sofá. Suspirando de alegría tomé el computador y al dar el clic a la pestaña para cerrarla, apareció una nueva pestaña libre. Toqué en ella. La imagen de un hombre entre las sombras mostraba solo los ojos negros a través de un antifaz. Su nombre era _Panthère. Las sombras su rebelión. _

Numerosos comentarios se encontraban al final. Rápidamente le di en "TOMAR" y su color paso al negro, la ventana flotante requería mis datos para poder continuar y contratarlo.

**_.::le plasir::._**

Tomando el broche entre sus dedos, abrió con gran habilidad liberando mis senos ante su rostro. Sus labios rozaron la piel para comenzar a saborearlos. Sentía que moría de placer, era una explosión de sensaciones, creí de verdad que podría morir. Estaba equivocada. El roce de sus dedos en el lugar indicado, me hizo ceder, mi cuerpo se dejó ir contra él.

—Shsh, tranquila —susurró acariciando mi espalda— ya pasó, ya pasó.

Gimoteando traté de enderezarme, no podía creo que hiciera tal ridículo. Tener un orgasmo al primer roce de sus dedos. Mi cara enrojeció. Sonriendo, _Panthère _tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó la punta de mi nariz.

—Tengo entendido que es tu primera vez —comentó mirándome a los ojos.

Un brillo inusual me cegó y atrajó a ellos.

—Trataré de ser cuidadoso —prometió, antes de tomarme entre sus brazos y besarme.

Este no era como los anteriores y mucho menos como los que yo experimentara anteriormente. Era dulce, apasionado, divertido. Suspiré en su boca. Tomando las sabanas con mis manos las aparté. Rompí el beso y fui bajando lentamente por su torso. La protuberancia en su garganta me incito a morderla, saborearla con mi lengua. Mis manos recorrieron el largo de su pecho, la suavidad era increíble y me pregunté si depilaría la zona.

—No —susurró.

—¿No?

—No a lo que sea que estés pensando —gimió.

Sonriendo seguí bajando y saboreando. Las suaves líneas de su abdomen eran abundantes, marcando su trabajo que seguro realizaba en el gimnasio. Una línea cobriza de vellos formaba el camino descendente que ansiaba seguir. Recorriendo con mis manos las sabanas fui descubriendo el secreto que me aguardaba.

La emoción recorría mi cuerpo, nunca en mi vida había soñado con cumplir esto. Yo, la insulsa Bella, teniendo a un hombre como aquel a mi merced, era el mejor regalo. Al descubrirlo pude apreciar su esplendorosa anatomía, era hermoso. Las sombras que formaba el fuego remarcaban su forma. Resplandecía. Sus ojos formaban una rendija, esperando mi reacción.

**_.::le plasir::._**

—¡¿Lo hiciste?! —vociferó Alice nada más contarle la buena nueva.

—Sí

Su cara era para tomarle una foto, nunca había visto a Alice sin palabras y con una "O" en el rostro.

—No lo puedo creer.

Continué comiendo de mi cereal, mientras ella lavaba su plato y negaba una y otra vez.

—Tú me dijiste que lo hicieras —acusé.

—¿Cuándo?—pregunto ignorándome.

—Dentro de un mes.

—¿Mandaste tu fantasía?

—Sí —afirmé.

Asintiendo salió de la cocina. Sus paso se escucharon por toda la sala, tomando seguro su ropa. Al final abrió la puerta y antes de escuchar el golpe final agregó.

—Tenemos que ir de compras.

**_.::le plasir::._**

Bajé mi cabeza para observarlo. Estudiando mi nuevo descubrimiento, lo tomé entre mis manos, su textura era algo difícil de describir, nada con lo que pudiese comparar. ¿El tamaño? Grande. ¿Color? Raro. Sí, no había registros. Acariciándolo comencé a subir y bajar mis manos, topándome con una bolsa inusual. La emoción dentro de mi cuerpo se extendió, la científica que había dentro brinco, regodeándose.

Cierto que había estudiado Anatomía Humana hacía algunos años, pero esos dibujos no eran nada comparado con la realidad. Esto era mejor. Cogiendo el tronco de su miembro, bajé mi rostro para saborear esa bolsa peculiar. El gemido que profirió mi chico incitó a mi yo interno a seguir. ¿El sabor? Rico.

Las manos sobre mi cabeza me hicieron mover mi atención a su pene, tomando la punta entre mis labios lo besé. Su mano falló en su agarre para recuperarse rápidamente, empujando. Tomé eso como permiso para entreabrir mis labios y saborearlo. Como paleta de chocolate abarqué toda su extensión.

Mi mano viajó hacia abajo y moviendo circularmente lo tomé. La respiración de _Panthère_ fue haciéndose más rápida con cada subida y bajada. Al mordisquear ligeramente siseó.

—¡Ya! —rugió, jalándome lejos de él.

La saliva que se escapó de mi boca resbaló por su abdomen. Usando su cuerpo me giró hasta quedar recostada sobre mi espalda, sus bíceps se remarcaban al lado de mi cuerpo.

Acaricié con mi mirada cada parte dispuesta para mí, las venas en su cuello se pronunciaban llamándome a tomarlas entre mi boca. Fue bajando lentamente por mi cuerpo, al llegar a mis muslos besó el interior, haciéndome gritar de emoción. Besando mis piernas se detuvo al comienzo de la unión de ellas. Abriendo ampliamente, fue bajando. El beso que me brindó, hizo que doliera el vientre.

Poco a poco fue abriendo mis labios con los suyos, su dedo acarició en forma circular el punto exacto que me hizo volar. Mordisqueando y succionando mientras otro orgasmo me arrollaba, gritaba, no podía hacer más. Esto sobrepasaba mi sistema. Al término de mis gritos, me percaté de su sonrisa ladina. Se encontraba recostado a mi lado, mirándome sonriente y con el brazo a un lado de su cabeza. Subiendo y bajando las cejas se quedo mirándome.

—Vanidoso.

Su carcajada resonó por la habitación. Aún se encontraba _listo_ ya que al verlo por completo puede apreciar su estado excitado.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunté ávidamente tratando de incorporarme.

Él se enderezo acallando su diversión. Gruñendo por lo bajo me miró, al percatarme de su posición de ataque me encogí. _Era como una pantera. _Sus músculos están tensionados, listos para atacar.

Con un rápido movimiento me sentí volar y caer. La mordida de mi lengua me hizo gemir. _Maldición. _Su boca busco la mía y saboreando la sangre me comió, literalmente.

Sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, abriéndome de piernas se posicionó encima de mí. ¿Lo haría? El temor de que penetrara así acudió a mí, eso sería doloroso. Tratando de detenerlo el tomó mis manos entre las suyas para sujetarlas a lo alto de mi cabeza, fue besando todo a su paso.

—Tranquila.

Estimulándome nuevamente olvidé lo anterior. Ahora sabía lo que era tener la mente en blanco. Pude sentir de nuevo sus piernas separando las mías. Su pene rozó mi centro, haciéndonos gemir. Poco a poco fue adentrándose, la tirantez que sentí fue un tanto dolorosa. No pude detenerlo. De un golpe mi mente fue consciente del dolor y la intrusión en mi cuerpo. El reflejo nato fue apartarme, pero mis piernas se enredaron en sus caderas, apretándole cerca de mí.

Su mejilla se apoyo en mi frente, el sudor que perlaba nuestro cuerpo se entremezcló. Lo sentía dentro, muy dentro. Era algo raro, diferente y muy complicado de explicar.

Pronto el dolor pasó y él comenzó a moverse, el roce mandó olas calientes por mi piel, cada célula se incendió ante el meteorito que chocó en mí. Las luces en mis ojos me cegaron, la explosión terminó conmigo, pocos segundos fueron los del siniestro, poco fue lo que duró el éxtasis. Poco fue el momento que me sentí completa. Pero poco fue lo que me dejó consiente.

**_.::le plasir::._**

—No, no iré.

Alice chillaba por la línea al saber que estaba a punto de colgarle. Eran varias las llamadas que hacía para poder quedar de acuerdo e ir de compras. Pero esta vez no me dejaría envolver. Ya había accedido al contarle mi fantasía. Era una cosa simple, quería que todo fuera de color negro, con un toque de azul. Deseaba sentirme una dama del siglo pasado. Había leído muchas novelas históricas, las cuales eran mis favoritas, quería sentir lo que ellas sentían. Experimentar. Deseaba que mi primera vez fuera con una persona con experiencia, que me enseñara, que supiera lo que hacía. Uno de los puntos acordados era que él fuera delicado. Lo demás quedaba a su criterio. La forma de pago se hacía después del acontecimiento, simple y rápido.

Me encontraba preparandome para el encuentro con él. Se suponía que primero debíamos de conocernos y hacer mejor la experiencia. La dueña del lugar hacía que todo fuera perfecto. Tomé mi chaqueta y salí. Los charcos de agua se encontraban perfectamente alineados, tratando de esquivarlos choqué contra alguien.

—Disculpa —me apresuré a decir. Sacudiendo mi pie de lado, había metido la pata.

—No hay problema.

La voz grave que surgió del desconocido me hizo levantar la vista. Era un chico alto, muy alto. Su cabello cobrizo relucía ante los rayos que milagrosamente salieron entre las nubes. Sonreído de lado me miró y analizó.

—¿Vas muy lejos? —preguntó mirando a mi espalda. Negando, a falta de voz, con la cabeza le respondí.

Al mirarme desvió su vista a su reloj de pulsera, frunciendo el ceño miró la hora y suspiró.

—Mira, lo siento. Pero debo irme —me dijo tomándome de los hombros, como tonta asentí y lo miré irse.

Despabilando le seguí, bueno no es que pretendiera hacerlo pero iba hacia el mismo lugar que yo, el parque. Se suponía que nos encontraríamos en el árbol de manzana que permanecía oculto al final del sendero que llevaba al lago. El chico no se percató de mi presencia y al llegar al árbol se recargó, cruzando los brazos molesto y esperando. Al alzar la vista me miró. No había nadie por el lugar, con la lluvia pocos eran los que se atrevían a salir.

—¿_Maribell_? —preguntó.

**_.::le plasir::._**

El movimiento a mí alrededor me hizo despertar. ¿Dónde estaba? La luz me cegó por un momento, al acostúmbrame me percaté del mosaico blanco que me rodeaba y el sonido del agua correr.

—Tomaremos un baño —me dijo _Panthère._

Asentí y lo vi inclinarse, rozando su mano por el agua de la tina. Bajándome lentamente me dejó sobre esta, estaba tibia. Subiéndose por el otro lado quedó frente a mí, pronto recostó su cabeza en el respaldo y cerró sus ojos. Me mantuve admirando su cuerpo, la barba a penas era perceptible por su color, sus músculos se fueron relajando conforme pasaba el tiempo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—le pregunté. Abriendo los ojos se enderezó.

—¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad.

Volteó a un lado y suspiró.

—No debemos hacer esto —susurró.

—¿Por qué? —me tocó ahora preguntar.

—Es contra las reglas, _Maribell._

—Bella —le interrumpí.

Su ceja se alzó preguntando silenciosamente.

—Así me llamo, Bella.

—No debes hacer eso, _Bella —_sentenció, acariciando las letras con su voz.

—Dime tu nombre.

Negando se recostó nuevamente. Llevábamos un mes conociéndonos y no sabíamos nuestros nombres. Y la pregunta que colmaba mi mente ¿Qué hacia él allí? ¿Qué hacía en un… _prostíbulo?_

—Mi nombre es Edward —susurró con los ojos aún cerrados— y no, eso jamás te lo diré.

El agua rozó mi vientre al moverse, su cuerpo se enderezó al tomarme. Miré su forma de mirar, sus labios al abrirse y los colmillos al pronunciarse.

* * *

><p>Gracias Teresa :)<p>

¡Eres la mejor de las mejores!

Por causas mayores, no tenía pensado seguirlo con una segunda parte, pero debido a que se me exhorto leerlo para revisarlo, casi me mata Teresa ;), bueno pues me quede con ganas de más. No aseguro nada sobre la segunda parte, así que...

Sus opiniones son consideradas y me alegran la vida. De antemano gracias.

Nos leemos pronto, espero..


End file.
